Magic Of The Machines
by SavageViper
Summary: Crossover. Lord Voldemort leads a seemingly unstoppable army of darkness looking to conquer and rule over the world with an iron fist. The last hope of the Order Of The Phoenix rests on a crazy idea from the mind of a brilliant muggleborn witch named Lily Evans-Potter. Harry J. Potter is the final product a magical machine-warrior. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. A Chance For Salvation

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own the Terminator Franchise either.

This is a cross-over fic centered around the pairing of Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks.

\--Chapter One. A Chance For Salvation.--

It was the Summer of 1980, The Wizarding world was in turmoil Europe was the most affected by the presence of the evil and insanely powerful Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had made a name for himself as the most feared Dark Lord of modern times. Bringing his forces to the public eye in the spring of 1978 he had a veritable army of dark wizards, werewolves, vampires, and giants.

Voldemort himself was a highly intelligent man that had once been known as Tom Marvolo Riddle a student of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hailing from Slytherin house, Tom Riddle had amazed and impressed students and professors alike with his natural magical talent shrewd thinking and the speed at which he learned. Tom was always quite the charismatic young man easily able to sway nearly anyone to believe whatever he wanted of them, it was this persuasiveness that allowed to build a seemingly unstoppable army of darkness.

 _Undisclosed location somewhere in northern UK._

Albus Dumbledore was an old man, some 130 years of age and in all his years he'd never been at a loss for what to do when faced with such a dire situation. Except the one he found himself in now. He looked over at the people gathered in the dining hall of the headquarters of the resistance group he'd founded, noting the anxious worried looks on the faces of those present as they waited for him to speak. He took a moment more to marshal his thoughts before turning to face them once more clearing his throat and speaking in a hushed, grim tone. "My friends these are dark times indeed, Tom's forces are vast, seemingly endless numbers swell his ranks." The tension in the room was nearly tangible as the general feeling of hopelessness increased with Dumbledore's words. "The Ministry lacks the manpower to match Tom's forces and I must regretfully admit that now even I can hardly stand against Tom in a duel."

As Dumbledore continued a young redhead witch with green eyes looked up at Dumbledore and then back at an empty space on the table in front of her lost in thought. Dumbledore then ended his speech by asking the grave question, "What we need is an idea, perhaps something radical. Something Tom wouldn't expect maybe some obscure reference that could point us to some kind of weapon we could use against him. The problem is I have exhausted my knowledge of myths and tales of such things, does anyone have any ideas at all?"

Silence met the headmaster's question, until the young redhead witch spoke up, "Headmaster." Dumbledore looked to her addressing her in a calm tone, "Yes Lily." Lily looked about the room nervously before speaking, "I had an idea, on building a weapon as we have been unable to find one." Dumbledore's curiosity sparked, he waited for her to continue. "As you all know I am a muggleborn witch recently I talked James and Sirius into going to a movie theater in London to watch a movie. The muggles created them they are like a series of moving pictures put together to form a story." Lily explained patiently for the benefit of the purebloods in the room. "Anyway the one we watched was called The Terminator it was about a man who is actually a machine who was created to be the perfect warrior." "With the right materials and enough time The Marauders and I could build our own Terminator. We could create a magical construct resembling a man to be our weapon against The Dark Lord."

Many in the room considered Lily's idea and after several minutes of silent debate no-one voiced any opposition so Dumbledore considered the idea, the more he thought about it the more he liked it. Dumbledore spoke his thoughts on the matter, "I do not know how long we have but anything is worth a try. But I am afraid I do not know what rituals and materials would be necessary to create such a construct." Lily thought about the headmaster's words as another young witch spoke up, "Lily, I happen to know a bit about ancient ritual magics. I may no longer be a part of the House of Black, but by the age of 15 I had been taught a considerable amount of the family magic. I can help you with this project." Lily turned to the speaker a hopeful smile on her face, "Thank you for your kind offer Andromeda."

Across the table from her, Sirius, Andromeda's cousin spoke up. "I think James and I can find the materials." James nodded his agreement. Dumbledore looked around the room, "We are in agreement then, that we should proceed with Lily's idea and create our own weapon to fight against Lord Voldemort?" Everyone present spoke as one "Aye." Dumbledore nodded at the confirmation, "It may be our last chance of salvation, of course if this is to work the construct will need a vast knowledge of all types of magic to combat Lord Voldemort and his forces."

The meeting concluded with each member receiving updates on their individual assignments and to return to their various homes and jobs. Lily followed James and Sirius to the apparation point thinking about the movie she'd spoken of as they returned to their home in Godric's Hollow. Lily hoped against hope they could succeed in their endeavor. The fate of the magical world depended on it.

 _Sixteen Years Later..._

Hadrian James Potter, the man who was a machine designed to be the perfect warrior and savior of the wizarding world, opened his eyes for the first time, looking to the redheaded witch standing beside the lab table He had laid on, blinking once, he spoke his first word. "mom" Lily blinked back tears of happiness that sprang forth and yelled for James who at once entered the ritual lab and looked upon his pseudo-son a proud smile on his face. James took a few moments to gather his thoughts on what he and Lily, with everyone's help had done.

He was tall standing 6 foot 2 and quite muscular. Created in James image with Lily's eyes he was their brain child and their son. Lily and James believed themselves infertile for the longest time. Four years into their work however they'd found out in October that Lily was with child due in the spring of the following year. Their daughter Janine was a constant joy in their lives despite the dark times plaguing the wizarding world.

It had taken them so long, though they couldn't be happier with their creation, their pseudo son. Of course they'd had the help of their friends Sirius, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, as well as assistance from Andromeda Tonks, but they were proud none the less.

Albus had pointed the Marauders to a number of contacts to help them collect the knowledge that would be placed in the memory of their creation. Dumbledore had also helped to supply some of the exotic and rare materials needed to build the magical construct. It had taken 16 years and unfailing determination to finish the construct, and many dark and terrible events had occurred in the years since but they hoped it would all be worth it.

They had created the constructs indoskeleten out of Titanium and bones taken from a dead Hungarian Horntail. They had created skin and soft tissues (like the hair and eyes) from an incredibly complex potion which included scales from the same Dragon. A complex incantion was recited and when finished grafted the skin and hair onto to the machine and the eyes into the face. He would be nearly indistructable and capable of incredibly powerful magic. James finally found his voice and spoke a single sentence, "Hello, my son."

 _Several weeks later..._

Harry Potter stood by James in the Auror Office in the Ministry of Magic in fine military posture. Eyes front, shoulders back, chest out, chin up arms loose at his sides. A young witch with bright pink hair looked him over taking in his interesting appearance. She noted he was tall and muscular with piercing emerald green eyes and a thick shock of messy black hair. He wore a black dragonhide leather bomber jacket and a pair of heavy dark blue cargo/combat denim pants and matching black Dragonhide combat boots. The young witch also took note of the man's combat knife and two wands kept in sheaths made from Brown dragonhide, the knife sheathed over the left side of his chest, and the wands sheathed on his right forearm and left hip respectively.

All In all she thought he looked good, certainly easy on the eyes, rather attractive in fact she thought. Turning to face her superior she addressed James, "So Harry here, is to be my new partner, Auror Lieutenant Potter?" James looked her square in the eyes as he replied in a formal tone "Affirmative, Corporal 1st Class Tonks." Nymphadora looked to Harry again and spoke in an equally formal yet warm tone "I look forward to serving alongside you Corporal Harry." Harry smiled replying warmly "As I with you my friend."


	2. Shattered Expectations

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter or The Terminator.

(Note) I have made some changes to Chapter 1. They don't change the chapter itself much but do make a difference to the original plotline.

\--Shattered Expectations--

Nymphadora Tonks was more than impressed with her new partners performance in the days training session. Harry had proven quite the challenge for her in their beginning duel, Tonks herself had learned from the best having trained with Mad Eye Moody for two years. She knew she was a more than capable fighter yet a mere 15 minutes into their duel she found herself practically fighting for survival against the onslaught of curses the young man threw at her. To make things worse Tonks knee fully well that Harry was holding back the entire time.

Exhausted from training, She had shown Harry to the Auror barracks in the DMLE then headed home to freshen up. As Tonks washed away her soreness with a hot shower she contemplated the duel, Harry had proven extremely fast at dodging and returning fire he seemed fond of using concussion blast curses to knock an opponent down (or send them flying into a wall as the case may be) Then following up with a wicked slashing hex to cripple a target.

Tonks was glad he'd only used the slashing hex on the animated training dummies as his first slashing hex had completely severed the dummies left leg from its body. Tonks then watched as Harry used a curse that sent bolts of magical energy hurtling towards a target upon impact the bolt would solidify into a heavy steel spike pinning the target in place. After pinning the dummy to the wall he followed up with a lethal organ-exploding hex that destroyed the dummy entirely.

Later they had taken turns running the live fire test course, Tonks had a solid completion time 4 minutes 41 seconds, and she was feeling quite confidant until she saw Harry's completion time 3 minutes 11 seconds. Of course James had explained to her as to what Harry really was and she knew she shouldn't be suprised but to see him in action herself was something else entirely.

He had incapacitated the training dummies dodging their spellfire with ease putting on a display of his incredible agility performing backflips and combat rolls to avoid their spells before returning fire. He'd thrown concussion blasts at each training dummy then sent steel railroad spikes into the chest of each dummy using the bolt thrower curse with blinding speed. Harry had rolled sideways to dodge the incoming spells of a second group of targets then summoned a magical chain that he used to lasso all 8 of the dummies together then with a flick of his wands transfigured the chain into a firey whip that sliced them all in half at the waist as he tightened the whip around them.

All In all Tonks thought Harry would be a far better partner than the last fool she had gotten stuck with. As she turned the shower off and stepped out to towel off she couldn't help but smile at the thought of how considerate Harry had been to her after their duel. She remembered how quickly Harry had diagnosed the extent of the injuries she had sustained during over the course of the training day and had effortlessly sealed her cuts, vanished her bruises mended and reset her cracked, dislocated shoulder. He had even found a mild tasting painkiller potion in the medic supply storage and given it to her. Despite that she hadn't managed to land more than a few hits on him he'd said she made for a strong opponent in the fact that Tonks had refused to submit until he'd disarmed and immobilized her a task that had taken him 25 minutes to accomplish.

Tonks then thought over the spells and curses that Harry had suggested she study and practice with. He had told her of several curses she immediately committed to memory. A curse he called the Bone-Duster, unlike the standard bone breaker hex this variant did what it's name suggested and literally pulverized the targets bones into powder. Then there was a rather nasty curse that instantly charred a large amount of the victims flesh, the curse was generally non lethal in nature but it made for a far more brutal way of incapacitating a target than simply stunning them. The Organ Bursting curse and the Blood Boiling curse were also quite nasty and very much lethal in nature doing exactly as their names implied.

Finished drying herself Tonks threw on her night clothes examined her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she did so. Thinking about Harry had her wondering, did he have desires, ambitions and dreams outside of ridding the world of Tom Riddle? The young metamorph knew he was a machine but he sure acted like a man. Tonks sighed watching her hair flick between blonde, pink, and a pale shade of indigo unsure of her own hopes and dreams. She had her dream job of being an Auror yes but she knew that wasn't all she desired. Tonks settled on pale indigo hair for the night and grabbed her charmed toothbrush from the bathroom sink, as she brushed she contemplated her last few failed romances.

It seemed like it was always the same every time she'd meet a decent guy it'd be alright at first, a few dates later she would be comfortable enough to reveal her metamorphic abilities and that's where things went sour. Her first boyfriend she'd met at 16 and he'd called her a freak claiming she was abnormal even among the magical populace. Usually though guys would simply ask her to make herself look like other girls while in the bedroom this of course angered her and she'd dump them on the spot. Finished brushing her teeth she left her bathroom and headed to her apartments kitchen popped a frozen tv dinner into her microwave and waited for it to cook.

As she waited her thoughts turned back to her Android partner trying to remember a certain detail of what James had told her of the machines brain patterns, not able to recall it at the moment she shrugged her shoulders and looked down to the reflective glass surface of her coffee table. Momentarily slipping into her natural appearance she studied her reflection again ignoring the hum of the microwave. She had bright red iris's clear pale skin a heart shaped face and hair as black as ebony just like her mother's deranged sister. She considered herself to be pretty, at the least easy on the eyes but that damned hair she hated her natural hair color. The microwave beeped twice bringing her out of her thoughts she retrieved her dinner and a can of muggle beer from her refrigerator and sat down on her living room sofa to eat in silence. As she ate she hoped that one day she'd find a man who would respect and understand her.

11:30 pm Auror barracks, Ministry compound Diagon Alley.

Harry, (or Hadrian as was his formal name) was a confused man. He knew he was in truth a machine given artificial life through ancient, powerful rituals, but he had the capacity to understand human emotions and found himself experiencing them as well. But what the Hell did it all mean? He sat on his bunk wearing only a dark pair of sweat pants contemplating his life. He was a machine a sentient machine at that, he knew his prime objective was to destroy Voldemort and his unstoppable army.

He was designed to be little more than a weapon but had been given free will and the ability to think for himself. His pseudo-parents Lily and James, as part of the rebel group led by Albus Dumbledore had told him that currently all they could do was wait and gather information. For some strange reason unknown to the Wizarding world, Voldemort had been silent for the last 16 years seemingly gone from the face of the earth.

Pushing aside thoughts of his mission for the time being he thought about what he would do with himself after the war ended. He believed he could win he wasn't yet concerned about the war he had no reason to be, fear wasn't an emotion that he knew. The more he thought of things the more clear it became to him, Harry wanted to understand what it meant to be human. His mind settled on that thought, he remembered his 11 year old sister, Janine Lillian Potter. While he was a machine, Janine was the biological daughter of James and Lily. His family he thought, _"They say they have a feeling that dark times are ahead of us, that the signs are there that Voldemort will return soon. I will not let the dark bastard hurt my family."_ With these thoughts fresh in his mind he initiated sleep mode for the night.


End file.
